spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Terrible Travis
Travis? Hey Travis. I have two things to say. One: You're unblcoked. Two: I'd like to pick up Leader Plankton till the movie, which you can make. In the meantime, you can go make Livin' With The Squid. Keeping this anonymous. Flyer Awards Yes.--TheITChap (talk) 10:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes I read Revivng Bubble Buddy. Komputer Killer Karen will be about Plankton programming Karen to kill Sir Sandy and her team, who are too happy to notice this because Bubble Buddy is back. I will post you the first two paragraphs of this episode later if you accept. If you like it, I'll keep making it, if not, you can do it yourself! This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 18:25, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Start To A Fight It's set about two weeks before, Leader Plankton falls asleep afterwards for about two weeks. In broadcast, it's after the episode. Which would make it the first post hiatus episode to be set in the hiatus. Plus, by the title. It's another saga. INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 08:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Crossover Yeah that sounds great!! :D --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 19:05, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Squidward (Reckless and Retired) goes back in time and warns Squidward (Livin' With The Squid) not to make the same mistakes he made. So that he doesn't end up in a lame retirement home. Does that sound good? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 19:31, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Letter To Travisplatypus View Here --Sauio (talk) 21:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Sauio Crossover Not sure, maybe in the next few weeks. Do you want to write some of it, or am I writing it......or? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 00:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) When is my LP episode? Just asking! --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 19:02, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Weres your Facebook Account? Im looking for your facebook account, is your account was disabled?SpongeFanWikiContrib (talk) 04:13, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Can I collaborate on the Christmas 2014 LP Special? Just asking... Because I haven't done a Christmas Special before! --I am the new Ghastlyop! (talk) 20:02, September 24, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Poop http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9jTxCiwqF4 Please comment and get me some views, please. Thanks. Muchacha 20:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm writing the sequel to Fight for Freedom but... True, the sequel is coming... But. I need two parts! Can I use two episodes because the plot needs to require two episodes. The title at the moment is 'The Impossible Truth.' --I am the new Ghastlyop! (talk) 19:03, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Crossover Characters * You can mark pages for deletion if you provide a sensible reason without being an admin. The reason for deleting those were because crossover character pages aren't enforced. *I do realize you can use crossover characters. The thing is, you're not allowed to make pages for them, which a lot of people don't understand, so a majority of the SBFW pages are junky crossover character stuff. Chat bloop, guess who came to chat. Fanon The Impossible Truth Part 2 is going to be the last script, you may have to continue the Christmas Special by yourself. I'll send you The Impossible Truth: Part 2 by Sunday which is my last script. You might have to continue Santa's Revenge by yourself BUT I'll write the ending. --The attack eyebrows!!! (talk) 06:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC) using someone elses work? travis, why did you use this image i found here: http://www.noaa.gov/features/economic_0708/coralreefs.html just so that you can post your leaderplankton title card BIllnyeRock243 (talk) 22:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) TRAVISPING FANON JUST PINGED U TO CHAT I ON CHAT PING PING PING ping. YTP Do you still YTP? Muchacha 22:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Title Cards I finished those title cards WumboMan900 (talk) 18:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Wumbo Um, Travis? When is a new LP! episode aired? LP! is actually a good show. One of moi favorites. And anyway, you forgot to add Wumbo to the LP! Staff section. (TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) seeking by) 03:37, March 9, 2015 (UTC)